The G-Man
Frank Blackstone is a main character in City 17 Street and appeared as the primary antagonist and the rival to Nathan Johnson. He is also known as the G-Man, and has also appeared in Half-Life: The Movie and Half-Life: White Forest under that alias. Frank was the employer of Gordon Freeman and an important figure in the City 17 Underworld. :For the character he is based off, see The G-Man. History ''Affliction with Breen'' Frank began dealings with Combine administrator Wallace Breen and began operating in City 17 looking for contractors. Secretly however, Frank was plotting to eliminate Breen from his administrative role and to take control of the Combine all for himself. A week prior to Gordon Freeman's arrival, Frank took an interest towards resistance rebel Nathan Johnson and offered him a job. Nathan nearly refused, until Frank threatened Nathan's girlfriend Holly Hills. ''Combine takeover'' Frank got Nathan acting as his second-in-command. Frank took Gordon out of stasis to stir up trouble between the Resistance and the Combine, and eventually leading to the death of Wallace Breen. When Gordon fled City 17 for the countryside after surviving an assassination attempt at the hands of Nathan, Frank began working on controlling the Combine. An employer and friend of Breen's named John Robertson was lined up to work as administrator for the Combine. This angered Frank, who hired Nathan to kidnap John's daughter Hannah as a ransom. Nathan however had a change of heart, especially when he heard Frank was plotting to kill off Hannah regardless, and Frank was betrayed. Frank tried to escape in a portal, but was caught in the explosion and badly injured. After this, the Combine where overtaken by the Resistance and defeated. ''Property business'' In April 2008, Frank began to work in property development in hopes of going straight and trying to put behind what happened with Nathan. He met up with a man named Richard Woods who offered him as a partner in developing a large retail park at gm_construct, which Frank accepted as it could make them really rich. The development began in June 2008 after Frank put money into the business. ''First death'' In July 2008, Frank was attacked by Richard who was revealed to being a con artist and battered over the head with a shovel. Frank's limp body was shoved into a box and dumped in a nearby river. Richard stole Frank's money, and forged a goodbye letter apparently from Frank to make it look like he left the area. A month later, the box was discovered with Frank's badly decomposed remains. It was identified as his body, and it was buried a few weeks later, with friends and even enemies (such as Nathan and Richard) attending. ''Return to City 17'' In January 2010, a year and a half since his demise, it was revealed Frank was still alive and running a distillery in another city. When Nathan discovered he was still alive, he tracked Frank down and hit him with a wrench to try and finish him off for good. Frank returned to City 17 a month later to try and put things straight, but he was arrested by police who where looking into criminal activities Frank had caused. He was sent to prison to await trial. Two months later, Frank got out of prison. He returned to his wife Karen and his 3 daughters. But a fire occurred at the flat when Frank was having an affair with a singer called Santinio killing Karen and the 3 children. Frank began to believe Nathan was behind it in an attempt to kill him, and plotted revenge. In June, Frank made up a story to Nathan's boss Tony Angelo - the head of the Angelo crime family - that Nathan was planning to betray him. This caused a gunfight later between Tony and Nathan, although Nathan won the battle and killed Tony. Frank disappeared again, but resurfaced a few weeks later and attempted to kidnap Hannah a second time as he blamed her for his original downfall, but he failed and ended up leaving once again. Frank made sporadic visits to City 17 in the later course of 2010. He came to accept Nathan wasn't responsible for the house fire that killed his wife and children and it turned out Frank suffered from extreme paranoia (caused by trauma to his brain from blows by Richard and Nathan). ''Planned expansion'' In June 2011 Frank returned to City 17 after Nathan went missing, presumed dead. Frank took over remains of Nathan's failed criminal dealings and began to expand his criminal empire. Frank married Nathan's ex-girlfriend Chell and they had a daughter together, although Frank intended to use the child as his new successor. He also used Chell as a means to get connections to Aperture Laboratories and buy products from them. But Chell saw through Frank and left him before it was too late, which angered him. Frank began dealing with TF Industries and with the Red Scout and appointed him as a lieutenant. During the process of controlling the City 17 underworld, Frank made plans to expand his operations to the nearby City 18 and leave Red Scout in charge of City 17. But Red Scout turned out to be a traitor, so Frank had him hunted down and killed. Frank left for City 18 to deal with a man called John Clayton who was a popular figure in City 18. Although John appeared generous, Frank began slipping into his old crazy ways and planned to abduct John's daughter Emile. But then it turned out Nathan was still alive and working with John, and Frank ended up once again leaving to avoid further conflict. When Nathan re-emerged after a 5 month absence, he took back his empire from Frank, leaving nothing. ''Second death and resurrections'' On edge, Frank plotted to destruct City 17 along with most of Eastern Europe in order to rebuild. Building a portal, he traveled back and forth to Xen and used it as his headquarters. While on a trip to earth, Frank went and murdered Hannah in her sleep by suffocating her, in order to free his blood lust and take out his hatred on her. He began traveling back to Xen, and planned to detonate a bomb to destroy earth. Nathan followed Frank to his Xen headquarters and both men had a brief struggle, before Nathan grabbed a portal device and fired it at Frank, who was evaporated into nothing. Nathan assumed he killed Frank, and destroyed the base and returned to earth. Frank in reality was teleported to separate dimensions and different alternative realities. He somehow escaped and so one goal in his life, to destroy Nathan and nothing more. Frank captured Chell and took her to a lighthouse by the coast and held her hostage at top, but was defeated again by Nathan and was pushed to his watery grave. A few months later, Frank managed to enter into Nathan's mind and see all his thoughts. Through Nathan Frank tired to find Tony Angelo and strike a deal with him, but this was failed when Nathan manged to erase Frank from his mind and get rid of him. ''Retirement'' Frank managed to return to reality and returned to his body, which was now older and decaying (due to the amount of abuse). Frank felt too weak and felt like a shadow of his former self, so ultimately retired and felt no strength to kill Nathan anymore. Frank resided under the alias of Mr. Gorland and took to living in a retirement home, where he sat and stared at the wall blankly, with only thoughts and memories. ''Back in business'' In September 2013 Frank resurfaced after striking a deal with an alien race known as the Race X and had himself rebuilt more powerful. A month later Frank came across a severely depressed Nathan Johnson on his spaceship. Nathan mourned the loss of Chell, his daughter Samantha and that of Emile, who Nathan was once hired to protect but she was killed by a Combine Gordon Freeman. Frank, feeling far more powerful, placed Nathan into a virtual world where he can relive his happy memories of family life, but Frank got Nathan's organization. Frank partnered up with the alien race and began expanding across earth and other worlds. Frank resurrected his gang and began getting new recruits by selecting a lot of humans and clones. He made a new version of Chell nicknamed Hitchell and began hiring old associates like Toby the Dinosaur and appointed the Race X boss as consigliere. Frank made his own reality in the form of City 18 to continue his business dealings. Name of the Nathan Nathan began suffering breakdowns and delusions. Not wanting to become a shadow of his former self, he gave up his identity to an unknown G-Man he had business dealings with and came to be known as "The G-Man" who was Frank Blackstone. Family *Karen Blackstone - First Wife (2002-2010) (Deceased) *Lily, Sara and Beth - three triplet daughters (Deceased) *Chell Johnson - Second Wife *Chell Blackstone - Daughter Behind the Scenes *He is based off the G-Man from the Half-Life series. *In his first stint from 2007 to 2008, Frank was credited just as G-Man (just like in the Half-Life games). However on his return in January 2010, the character was given the name Frank Blackstone. His return changed the character from a mysterious government agent into a crazed power hungry mobster and gang leader. *His surname Blackstone was inspired from the Half-Life Mod Todegangst, where the G-Man was called Mr. Blackstone. *When returning in 2010 his appearance was changed and was based off the Breadwinner from the 2007 game BioShock. Although since then he sometimes changes back to his appearance from Half-Life 2. *Although labeled the antagonist of City 17 Street, Frank appears as an anti-hero at times, and sometimes the main protagonist. Category:Males Category:Living Category:Resistance Category:Combine Category:Black Mesa Category:Protagonists Category:Villains